Arstron
, or Earthron, is a kaiju that first appeared in the TV series, Return of Ultraman, in episode 1. A ferocious, reptilian monster with a cranial horn atop its head, Arstron made itself known when it appeared mysteriously on a mountainous zone and unleashed his wrath on a nearby village. He was eventually confronted and slain by Ultraman Jack, but other members of his species would rise in later years. Subtitles: *Arstron: *Giestron: History Return of Ultraman Arstron first appeared mysteriously in a mountainous region without warning or origin, attacking a nearby village and setting fire to the homes with his Magma Ray. MAT arrived shortly after the monster arose, attacking the beast with their cannon fire but to no avail. Arstron continued destroying the village. Hideki Goh, the host of the newest Ultraman came to the scene, guided by Ultraman Jack's conscience came to the village to help some people who were trapped in the debris caused by Arstron's rampage, before unknowingly transforming into the new Ultraman Jack by sheer willpower. Jack quickly turned to face Arstron and the two fought, taking their battle from the ruined village to a nearby valley (presumably the same one Arstron emerged from). However, Jack's Color Timer was start to blink cause his strength to deplete and Arstron to gain an advantage, but Jack continued to fight back and eventually hit Arstron with a Specium Ray, causing Arstron to tumble back into a crater and explode into blue flames. Trivia *Arstron's roar is a modified roar of the Daiei monster, Gyaos, and some of his screams might be modified pig squeaks. *Arstron resembles Godzilla in design. This is possibly due to the fact that Arstron was designed by Nobuyuki, an art director who worked at Toho Co. Ltd and designed some of the Godzilla suits and Gomess. *Arstron's suit would be used for Ghostron, resulting in the two being seen as relatives. *Arstron appears in the opening to the series, Ultraman Ace, as one of the many silhouettes of monsters. *Originally, Jack was to lose to Arstron, leading Hideki to train before they fought again, leading to Jack's success. *Several elements reminiscent of Gomess were added to the suit in the first prototype, these were later removed before filming, but some photos of this version of the suit were released in magazines and even a vinyl figure. *This episode was later featured in episode 30 of Ultraman Retsuden, "All Monsters Attack! Birth of Jack!!". The☆Ultraman Arstron reappeared in episode 27 of The☆Ultraman. The first monster in the Babaloneon Empire, Arstron emerged from the ground and almost engaged Ghostron in battle. As the Science Garrison watched on in awe, yet another beast, Gokinezula, joined the three in a titanic three-way battle royal. As the three monsters were locked in mortal combat, Aboras and Banila emerged as well and battled elsewhere on the island. With five monsters running wild, the Science Garrison began to blanket the entire island with bombs in hopes of killing them all off, however the Babaloneon Empire fought back as well, downing their jet in between Arstron and Ghostron. Arstron was quick to respond to the Science Garrison's presence and quickly destroyed what remained of their ship. The Science Garrison however was not without its own defenses and was able to destroy Arstron after firing at rocket at the monster. Trivia *Like the majority of returning monsters in the series, Arstron does not possess his original roar. Ultraman Mebius Arstron reappeared in Ultraman Mebius episode 20 "Connecting Message". In this series, Arstron's origin is again not stated, and his attack comes out of the blue like before, attacking GUYS's HQ at a test site. However this time his actions are being guided by a Cherubim, who is using diverted frequency waves (originally intended to control Marquette Monsters) and directing them at Arstron to control him (in a rather comical way). Ultraman Mebius arrives to do battle against Arstron and has the upper hand until Cherubim arrives and the two monsters double-team him. Team GUYS learns of Cherubim's control over Arstron and destroys the frequency waves that are doing so, severing Cherubim's control. Once freed, Arstron attacks Cherubim when provoked by the alien monster, but both monsters are destroyed by Ultraman Mebius, who uses his Mebium Blade to cut Arstron's head off. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Arstron reappeared in episode 8 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. In this series, Arstron appears again out of nowhere and attacks a Cherubim in the area (possibly reminiscing their relationship in the previous series). It seems Cherubim has won as it hits Arstron with several fireballs causing Arstron to collapse, but Arstron feins his defeat, ambushing the other kaiju by tearing off his "ears" and killing it with his Magma Ray. Shortly after his victory, Arstron is dragged underwater where he is forced to do battle against an Eleking, where he was not so lucky, being electrocuted to death by Eleking's tail. Trivia *Arstron appears again in the flashback of a little girl who witnesses him in battle against a Red King. *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Arstron is seen battling Bemstar, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. *Arston's battles against Cherubim and Eleking were referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Arstron returned in episode 3 of the sequel series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Arstron belonged to an Alien Zelan. Both he and his master were seen briefly in battle but were killed by their opponents: a Galberos who belonged to an Alien Nackle. Trivia *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Arstron is seen battling Gomess, even though neither monster fought or met each other in the series. Ironically, both monsters are based on Godzilla. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Arstron reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen reacting to the Plasma Spark as a spirit along with Roberuga II, Fire Golza, King Pandon, Alien Metron, and Gudon in a shot of the Monster Graveyard. He teamed up with Zoa Muruchi, Telesdon, Alien Temperor, and Alien Hipporito to take on Gomora. When Reimon and Gomora went berserk due to Belial's actions, Arston was called back along with the other surving monsters to watch Gomora take on the Ultras. When Ultraman Zero arrived, Arston teamed up with the rest of the remaining monsters to take Zero down. He was the first monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Zero Sluggers followed by King Pandon, Verokron, Sadola, and Alien Hipporito. Trivia *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the film. *Arstron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm. Ultraman Saga Arstron reappeared in the movie Ultraman Saga. Arstron (as well as Gomess (S) and Gubila) is one of the monsters who have been revived by Alien Bat to serve him. Arstron appears in an alternate universe of Earth in Tokyo where it attacks Team U during their raid on an abandoned store for groceries. Despite Team U's efforts with their U Loaders, Arstron shrugs off their assaults and continues on his rampage. Shortly after Team U is beaten, Ultraman Dyna appears and quickly destroys Arstron, hurling him into the air (by spinning him around by his tail) and destroying him with the Solgent Ray. Trivia *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Arstron's appearance in the film with a new head constructed. *Arstron's Spark Doll can be seen in Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!. *According to several earlier released trailers of the film, Ultraman Dyna and Arstron's fight was to last longer (scenes in while Dyna is seen punching and kneeling Arstron in the face are present within these trailers), but were later cut from the film for unknown reasons. *Arstron's death is very similar to that of Zetton II from the final episode of Return of Ultraman, the same episode that Alien Bat first appeared in. *Originally, Gabora was meant to be the prologue Kaiju in Arstron's position, but was later switched to latter. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Arstron returns in the episode 1 of this web series as . In this series, Arstron is one of the victims of the Bezelbs. When Shinra visited Psychi, the doctor showed the power of the Kugutsu. Arstron was on Planet Zain next to King Guesra and both were infected with Kugutsu. Soon they receive the order to fight and the winner was Arstron when beating to the ground to Guesra, causing the death to him. The infected Arstron increases its power with Queen Bezelb. During the final battle, Arstron, along with Vakishim and two Bezelbs, teamed up with Psyqueen to destroy the tree. However, Orb, Dyna, Gaia, Agul, and Cosmos appeared to try and stop them. While Orb tried helping an infected Amate, Gaia and Agul battled Psyqueen, Cosmos fought Vakishim, and Dyna fought Arstron. In the end, Arstron, along with Amate and Vakishim, were cured when Cosmos fed them the petals of the Tree of Life, and the kaiju and Choju were sent somewhere far from civilization to live in peace. Trivia *The Arstron suit from Ultraman Saga was reused for Arstron's appearance in the series. However, the suit was given red veins after the Bezelb stung it. *This marks the first time Arstron doesn't die. Ultraman Geed Arstron reappeared in episode 5 of Ultraman Geed where he emerged from underground and appeared in a city and went searching for a Little Star, which just so happened to be hosted by Moko, who was in a pet carrier being carried by Moa Aizaki. Before Arstron could crush Moa, Riku came rushing over to save her and transformed into Ultraman Geed and knocked the monster away with a flying kick. As their fight began, Arstron struck at Geed with his tail only for the latter to dodge it in time. The Ultra then held him by the head and delivered a few sharp blows to him until Arstron figured out the Little Star's location and left, even going as far as to swat the Ultra away effortlessly. But still, Geed prevented the monster from obtaining it and kept up the fight. After kicking him away, Geed attempted to blow up Arstron with his Wrecking Burst, but Pega stopped him as RE.M. told Geed that they were close to some explosive tanks that would explode if he destroyed Arstron there. With Geed in a bind, the kaiju took the advantage and attacked the Ultra with a Magma Beam. Afterwards, Moko gave up his Little Star, which took the form of the Ultra Capsule of Ultraman Cosmos and with that, plus the Ultra Capsule of Ultraman Hikari, Geed transformed into his new form, Acro Smasher. Afterwards, he used his Atmos Impact technique to push Arstron away from the tanks, preventing a city-wide explosion. He then jumped over him and taunted him to come closer and when Arstron charged at him, Geed slashed at the kaiju's horn with his Smash Beam Blade, dodged his Magma Beam, and finally used his Smash Moon Healing to calm the kaiju. No longer wanting to fight, Arstron dug back underground in peace. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kazunari Yokoo **The Arstron suit from Ultraman Saga was reused for Arstron's appearance in the series. *This is the second time Arstron is not killed, the first being Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. Ultraman Taiga The manifestation of the Earth's wrath, , appeared in episode 22 of the series. Giestron was sealed away by Takkong many years ago, but had returned due to Takkong's age taking a toll on its ability to seal Giestron away. Giestron emerged in the modern day from underground, destroying helicopters and buildings to take revenge on humans that have been polluting the Earth. Takkong was still sleeping when Giestron appeared, being woken up by Shinji. The two monsters proceeded to fight each other, but Takkong was overwhelmed and beaten. Giestron then began to control the Earth's electromagnetic energy, trying to cause much of the planet's magma to seep to the surface and end the world. Taiga appeared and used his Hand Beam to interrupt the monster, engaging it in a fight. In his normal form, he barely did anything and got pushed away like Takkong. Giestron tried to attack him with an energy boomerang which was then blocked by Takkong. Taiga checked to see if the monster was okay before changing into Tri-Strium. The guardians of humanity then teamed up against the beast, both assaulting Giestron from different directions. Takkong spun around rapidly and surrounded itself in fire before ramming into the monster, dealing serious damage and allowing Taiga to come in with the Taiga Blast Attack, destroying Giestron and likely ending its threat for a long time to come. Taiga and Takkong then gave each other a high-five as celebration. Before leaving, Shinji told Hiroyuki Kudo that Giestron may return someday if humans are not willing to change their ways. Trivia *Like Kamisori Demaaga and King Galactron before it, Giestron first appeared in the year's Ultraman Festival stage show before making its way into the TV series. **Interestingly, their mouths are often static due to the lack of a movement mechanism. Whether this will also apply for the next stage show Kaiju is unknown. Data : From his mouth, Arstron can fire a very powerful beam of magma energy. As hot as magma, this beam can be charged up for an even stronger shot that possesses enough firepower to completely destroy weaker monsters in a single strike. *Fireballs: Astron is able to spit fireballs from its mouth. *Thick Hide: Astron has an extremely thick hide, making it hard to damage him internally and externally. *Burrowing: Arstron can burrow at moderate speeds. ea7ea303303aa86d.jpg|Magma Ray tumblr_nqo5srHNyz1qgckmbo3_250.gif|Fireballs Arstron Burrowing.png|Burrowing - Kugutsu= Kugutsu Arstron :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Unknown, possibly Planet Zain :;Powers and Weapons *Cranial Horn: Kugutsu Arstron's main weapon is its cranial horn, which can be used to stab the enemy. *Super Strength: Kugutsu Arstron is capable of throwing its opponents with great strength, doing so to defeat King Guesra by simply throwing it off. *Bezelb Empowerment: According to Psychi, if a living being infected with a Kugutsu won a fight, the Kugutsu's concentration on their body increases. This as well cause the Queen Bezelb and the Bezelb that had Arstron infected grew in strength. *Anti-Gravity Flight: Possibly as a result from the Kugutsu's influence, Arstron displays the ability to fly by itself. }} - Joneus ver.= Arstron (Joneus) :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Babaloneon Empire :;Powers and Weapons *Energy Blasts: Astron can launch missile-strength blasts of magma energy from its mouth. *Burrowing: Arstron can burrow at moderate speeds. Astron Energy Blasts.png|Energy Blasts Astron Burrowing.png|Burrowing - Giestron= Giestron :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Earth :;Powers and Weapons *Body Spikes: Giestron has spikes all over its body, which it uses as weapons in combat. They are capable of manipulating electromagnetic energy for use in energy-based attacks. **Horn Laser: Giesron fires a thin yet highly concentrated beam of energy from its cranial horn. **Electrical Storm: Giesron creates a storm by manipulating electromagnetic energy. It is able to cause the magma underneath the ground to emerge on the surface. **Energy Cutter: Giesron forms an energy cutter between its arm blades before flinging it towards a target. GiestronElectromagneticLaser.gif|Horn Laser GiestronStorm.gif|Electrical Storm GiestronCutter.gif|Energy Cutter }} Other Media Redman Arstron reappeared in the series, Redman. Arstron first appeared in episode 3 where he appears on a hill and kicks a fallen tree to trip Redman but he jumps over it. Arstron tries to get away, but Redman chased him up the hill to a large field to fight. After a bit of battling, Redman threw the Red Knife, killing Arstron in a small explosion. In episode 4, Arstron was tricked by Redman's teleportation and was killed with his Red Chop. Arston reappears in episode 52 where he fights Redman right from the start. They kept the fight evenly matched against each other but eventually the hero kills the monster by jumping to the top of a mountain, where they started their fight, and landing a Red Kick to the face. In episode 55, Arston fights Redman alone right from the start where they roll down a hill and have a go at grappling techniques at each other but Artson eventually lost to a final judo throw to the ground. Soon after that, Alien Mysteler would appear to fight him, but would eventually lose. Arstron's final appearance in Redman was in episode 56, where he, along with Alien Mysteler, teamed up once again, this time with Sartan, to take down Redman. Even though they had the team advantage, Redman still didn't lose hope, and eventually, Arstron was killed with a Red Knife to the torso, with Sartan and Mysteler following afterwards. Trivia *Unlike the majority of monsters in the series, Arstron's suit was not re-used from the Return of Ultraman series. Instead, it was reused from the Arstron suit that was used during stage shows and attractions. *In this series, Arstron has a reused roar of the Toho monster Godzilla. Redman Comic Astron appears in the first issue of the Redman comic, scaring a local herd of Redmon and fighting the titular hero. Trivia *Given Matt Frank's redesign, the Astron in the comic has a more pear shape, with larger hips and a smaller upper body. id:Arstron ja:アーストロン Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Kugutsu Victims Category:Ultraman Geed Ultraman Geed Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Fire Kaiju Category:The☆Ultraman Kaiju Category:Stage Show Kaiju Category:Ultraman Festival Kaiju